HOA: Rules of the Game
by Shining Samurai
Summary: When the warriors of an alternative past start reaching out to the Hero's Counsule from their imprisonments, al the rules change and the dice is thrown. Can the two forces team up to defeat the evil lurking in the shadows, or just get blown up?


A/N: Okay, HOA fic. Introducing some new worlds as well. Also, I appologize for the analogies. I've got to work on those.

Everything © their respective owners.

* * *

_It was an odd occurance. The entire hallway was made of elegent lapis and each new hallway was made of semi-precious stones. They were lined with tapestries that had the Yugioh cards woven into them._

_The first hallway went on with no seeming beginning or end. The lapis walls were decorated with tapistries made of silver and a deep ocean blue with silver thread depicting the Blue Eyes white dragon._

_Something dashed across the ceiling, swift and casting shadows in the hallways with lit green torches. "This dream...makes no sense." Protoman muttered, going down the hallways. He didn't like where this was going, but he chased whatever it was down the hallway, his scarf flying before him at speeds from dash thrusters that he hadn't realized were active._

_Finally, he arrived at an onyx room, made with pearl statues of not the blue-eyes, but the Cyber Dragons around them. Blue-flame tortues illuminated the place with an omnious glow, in the center their appeared to be just a normal pedistal. With no warning, a black-haired figure dropped down and caused the room to shake._

_His black biker-themed jacket wasn't gravity-defying as one would expect from a place decked out with duel monsters. His shirt was a black turtle-neck sweater and he had matching jeans and knee-boots. The character's leather gloves didn't even have a single crease as the silver bands around his arms linked to chains all over the room._

_At first, it made no sense. However, the man looked up with crimson eyes and had blood dripping from his mouths and his skin was the pale shade of what he was. He gave a dark chuckle, but made no move to break loose of his chains._

_The man was a vampire, and his eyes were dimming, his eyes staring down Protoman with blood-lust. "So...I ask for a snack and they send me a bioroid? And a weak one at that...heh heh."_

_Protoman didn't know why he was backing away, or felt a high sense of fear coursing through his circuts to the point he couldn't feel anything else. If he was human, his hairs would be standing on the back of his neck and he would be paler then the vampire before him. However, he was still shaking._

"_I wonder...do I really have the option of drinking you? No..." the vampire frowned, "You're covered in the scent of coolent...but why does an android have a human scent on him?"_

"_Wha?" Protoman stood his ground, but realized he couldn't form his buster and his dash thrusters weren't responding. "I really need to get that fixed..."_

"_You look like him." the vampire's sadistic voice said, almost mad. "You really do, you know that!?"_

_The vampire attempted to lung, but the Cyber Dragon's eyes glowed red as they launched themselves as chains that linked to the pedastals. The inhuman cry that erupted from his throat was a horrorfying screach of pain as blood started coating the floor._

Then Protoman's internal alarm went off and he jumped off his recharger like a dog hit with a tazer in the balls. He yelped like it, too.

"Something wrong?" Mega questioned.

"Uh...can I get some Dash Thruster upgrades?"

"Wha?"

"Nevermind. I had a nightmare."

"Since when do you have dreams?" Bass gave him a side-glance from his eyes.

"...Since I watched Freddy vs. Jason last night." the eldest light sibling quipped, rolling his eyes while reaching for his glasses.

"Is it just me, or do you lack eyelids?" Mega pointed out.

Blues didn't respond and unhooked himself, ignoring his younger brother'd question. "Is Dr. Light up yet?"

"Yeah. He's eating breakfast."

"I need to speak with him for a moment."

"Uh...the kicthen's right there." Mega pointed to the room as his older brother walked over.

"What's with him?" Roll asked as she walked by cleaning.

"He watched Freddy vs. Jason last night and had a nightmare." Bass shrugged, "To be honest, I dreamed last night, too."

"About what?"

"...A vampire held down by dragons and a bunch of silver chains."

to be continued...


End file.
